Differentiate
by Vixi
Summary: She became a summoner... but she certainly didn't sign up for this. Cloud/Yuna. Contains some mild language and suggestive scenes, but nothing too drastic.
1. First Steps

**AN: **I do not own any of the characters in the story, they belong to their respectful owners.

The plot is my own, although some event are loosely based on those of Final Fantasy X.

Enjoy!

_

* * *

__The sun… it's so bright. And the wind… it's nice. _

_Wait… who are you?_

_**Chapter 1: First Steps**_

She awoke, a cold sweat coating her body as it tried to rid itself from sleep. She groaned, shielding her eyes from the light pouring in through the poorly built hut. She had no idea what time it was, or even what day had dawned upon the isle of Besaid. All she knew is that the sun was irritating her. The drape covering the entrance to the hut was thrown aside as a tall figure strode in.

"Good, you're awake. We leave in an hour." Pulling the sheets self consciously around her frail form, Yuna, only daughter to High Summoner Braska, looked up at the form of her eldest guardian.

"Sir Auron, I am yet to pray at the temple for a safe journey. An hour is not enough time." The teen protested. With a mere sigh, the guardian turned on his heel and moved swiftly out of the hut.

Only a tender age of 17, Yuna had embarked on a quest that would take her to the grave. She had assumed the role of Summoner, like her late father before her. Her mother had been an Al Bhed, which had led to controversy and doubt among the people of Bevelle, Yuna's former home and birthplace. Yuna's face resembled her mother's, but her eyes were bi-coloured. One emerald green, like her mother's and the other a deep ocean blue, like her father's. Her cropped, shoulder length auburn hair was inherited from her father, as was her strong-willed and caring nature.

Running her hand through her tangled hair, Yuna rose from the bed, shedding her night dress as she moved to the dresser. Yuna's attire was very plain, she had gathered several pieces of cloth and sewn them together to make very simple clothing. The upper part of her clothes consisted of a plain black bra and a length of material, crossed once behind her neck and placed over each breast. Her skirt consisted of two layers of voile. The under layer was a dark plum purple, with the outer a slighter lighter shade, trimmed with a slightly lighter satin ribbon, the lower right corner of the voile was detailed with a flower ensemble stretching across the bottom of the skirt and up to her right thigh. Both the top and bottom layers were held together with a yellow ribbon, patterned with flowers and ivy décor. Her simple black leather boots completed the outfit. Yuna admitted it wasn't much, but she needed lightweight clothing for her pilgrimage. The only expensive thing Yuna wore was a necklace her mother had left her on her deathbed. It was a beautiful piece. The chain was made up of pearls from the island of Luca, and the sapphire from the caves of Mt.Gagazet. Yuna treasured this necklace greatly, it had brought her luck, and she hoped that it would allow a safe journey for herself and her guardians.

Exiting the tent, Yuna paced cautiously to where her five guardians awaited her. Tidus was the first to acknowledge her presence. She smiled at him as he gave her his trademark grin. He was the joker of the group, always cheering people up and making sure everyone was laughing. At six foot, Tidus sported gentle sun kissed skin and an untidy mess of golden locks. He wore strange attire which usually consisted of dungarees with mismatched leg lengths, a yellow jacket, far too small for him in Yuna's opinion, and an arm guard made of solid gold. He sported a chain with the Zanarkand Abes emblem attached to it, a team which were at the top of their game when Sin struck a thousand years ago.

Giving him an affectionate smile, Yuna danced off to the temple. Praying for a safe journey was a necessity. Yevon taught that not praying sent bad luck… and Yuna didn't want that.

The temple was cool and quiet compared to the village outside. Glancing to the familiar stone statue of her father, Yuna quietly crossed the floor and knelt at his feet, instantly losing herself in prayer. She was unaware of the sound of Tidus's heavy footfalls behind her. He stood for a moment, watching her arched back rise and fall with every breath she drew. Having decided she'd prayed enough, Tidus stepped forwards, placing a hand on her shoulder and startling the young Summoner.

"Oh, Yevon… you scared me, Tidus!" Yuna gasped, placing a hand over her heart and trying to steady her breathing.

"Lady Yuna, it is time for us to leave." Tidus returned, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"How many times must I beg of you to drop the formalities?"

"Ah, but Yuna, it's funny watching you cringe." Tidus stooped into a very bad impression of Yuna wincing at being called 'Lady'.

"Oh Tidus… behave!" Smiling, she playfully clipped his arm as she passed him on her way to the exit.

The boat ride to Kilika proved uneventful and boring. Yuna spent hours standing on the bow, staring out at the wide stretch of ocean ahead of her, occasionally throwing a Blitzball ball back at Tidus who was practising with the Besaid Aurochs. All was quiet for a few moments before she heard footfalls behind her. Turning to look behind her, Yuna's gaze fell upon Tidus who was, unsuccessfully trying to sneak up on her. Giving him a smile, she stepped aside to let him stand beside her. Stretching as he walked forwards, Tidus took the empty space beside Yuna and bent forwards to lean on the cord forbidding them from accessing the very edge of the bow. Sighing to herself, Yuna watched the waves part as the ship cut through them like a knife in warm butter.

An unusual awkward silence followed until Yuna broke it, unable to stand the tension between them.

"I see… I see that you have faith in me…" Why had she said that? It was such a stupid thing to say. Her cheeks flushed red as she continued. "Faith to… complete this pilgrimage… but Tidus, you do know what will happen at the end… don't you?" Feeling uneasy, Yuna stepped back and clasped her hands together. Tidus turned and sat carefully on the cord. He simply gave her a smile, before staring off in to the depths of the deep blue sky above them. Yuna emitted a girlish laugh and resumed her position beside him.

"It's a little, silly, don't you think?" She queried.

"Silly?" Tidus replied. Yuna nodded and put her fingers to her cheek in thought.

"This vicious cycle of death, despair and heartache that Sin leaves in its wake. Is there really any need?"

"It's not our fault that our predecessors were thoughtless sods. And yet, we have to repent for their sins… so yes, I suppose you could call it silly."

"Yuna, dinner's being served." A sharp feminine voice sounded out from behind Yuna, who spun around instantly to see Lulu standing in her line of vision.

"Lulu, you startled me." She gasped, putting her hand to her chest and calming herself. Lulu was a very powerful black mage. Her jet black hair was pulled back in to long braids with colourful pins holding a bun securely in place. Her piercing wine eyes tended to say more than she could, often fixing the person in question with a stare of disbelief or disapproval. Lulu wore a long black robe with a skirt made of belts, she would often be found sewing a new voodoo doll together to aid her in battle or practising new spells for the same purpose. Lulu could be terrifying if she wished it, and so Yuna and her companions had learned not to get on the wrong side of her.

Nodding once to her only female guardian, Yuna swept past her, shortly followed by Tidus.


	2. What Happened Here?

_Chapter 2: What Happened Here?_

Dinner was a quiet ordeal, it was rare that anyone would ever speak, everyone was too busy eating to bring up a topic of conversation. Today, however, Yuna broke the silence.

"Eve…Everyone?" Four pairs of eyes looked at her curiously, and Kimahri could be heard shifting his weight from his stance near the door. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it Yuna?" Tidus asked through a mouthful of pork. Smiling gently, Yuna continued.

"There will be two more guardian's joining this group very soon… I saw it in a dream…"

"What do you know of them?" Lulu inquired, picking up her glass to drink from it.

"One is a young girl, no older than 15. She's an Al Bhed," Wakka cleared his throat uncomfortably. He hated the Al Bhed as they disobeyed Yevon's teachings about the strictly prohibited use of machina. "The other is a male… he is the same age as myself. He is not from this world… he is lost, yet, he fights the fiends in his path with great skill. And there is this…" Yuna paused, trying to describe the vehicle that her dream revealed to her. "…this… um… vehicle, it seems to be balanced on two wheels…"  
"It's a motorcycle." Tidus interjected.

"Yes, that's what he told me. A motorcycle. He named it Fenrir."

"You seem to know a lot about this male." Tidus said coolly. Yuna blushed and poked at her food with her fork.

"Well… um…"

"Is there anything else, Yuna?" Lulu asked, only to get a stiff shake of Yuna's head.

"Please, excuse me." She said quickly, getting up and running from the table to her shared cabin with Tidus.

Slamming the door behind her, Yuna threw herself face first on to the bed. That look on Tidus's face as she'd told her guardians about the vision she'd had… It was nothing short of jealously and hatred towards the male they were yet to meet. Yuna had a feeling that Tidus could read her thoughts. She hadn't stopped thinking about that short glimpse she'd had of her guardian-to-be. She smiled as she recollected his pale ivory skin, bright blue eyes which seemed to glow in the dim light, pastel blonde hair which appeared to stick up at every odd angle. And that smile. That warm, gentle smile he'd given her. He could be no more that seventeen years old. But he wielded that buster sword with great skill and little effort, even though it looked so heavy.

Frowning into the pillow, Yuna closed her eyes. Why was Tidus being so cold all of a sudden, did he know something Yuna did not? Was there something in the vision she'd missed? Or did her face give everything away? That snippet of the vision she'd purposefully missed out… the one part she'd kept to herself. She didn't want anyone to know… it was personal.

Yuna's thoughts lulled her off to sleep, she didn't even flinch when Lulu peered around the door to check on her. Not even a whimper when Lu changed her in to her nightclothes and tucked her in to bed. Not even a stir when Tidus came to bed… when he confessed…

Tidus sat on the edge of Yuna's bed, gently reaching out to stroke her hair.

"Yuna? I need to tell you something…" He whispered to her sleeping form. "I guess you could call it a confession. At the table earlier? You know? When you told us about those two guardians who are destined to meet us? Well… I kind of knew you were going to tell us Yunie. I wasn't expecting you to hide that other bit of your vision from us though. You probably want to keep that to yourself, don't you? I thought so… I don't blame you for not telling us, but I just wish you would. I can read what goes through your head, I can see every thought, every vision, every dream… every fantasy. I know you want…" Tidus broke off as Yuna stirred, tugging at the duvet to pull it over her shoulders. "…I'll finish my story another night… one where you're listening to me." Standing up, Tidus turned back to pull the duvet over Yuna's shoulders.

"Good night… Lady Yuna." Tidus placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, coaxing a small smile out of Yuna. She looked so at peace, so carefree. He only wished that the burden she carried would disappear. He didn't want her life to end like this. She was too young. But he'd find another way. Tidus would save Yuna, he'd sworn to protect her… he'd sworn it to her father's spirit.

Unbuckling his complicated attire, Tidus slipped in to bed, pulling the duvet only to his waist and resting his arms behind his head, propping himself up enough to watch Yuna sleeping on the other side of the room. Finally, his weariness got the better of him and he fell into a deep slumber.

When Yuna finally opened her eyes, it was daybreak. She lifted her head and gazed across the room and the sleeping Tidus. One arm lay across his stomach whilst the other lay dangling off the side of the bed. His feet were poking out of the duvet and his mouth hung open. Taking in the way he slept, Yuna was quite surprised he didn't snore.

'But,' she thought, 'that would just make this whole situation quite… well… funny.' The Summoner rose from her bed and proceeded to gather up her shower bag and towel. An early morning shower wouldn't hurt her. Sneaking as quietly as she could past Tidus, she opened the door to the en-suite bathroom.

The morning seemed to pass as a blur. Just like the day before, Yuna spent the majority of the voyage stood at the front of the boat, overlooking the ocean ahead of her. Her thoughts lay on the mysterious guardian who kept appearing in her dreams. Night after night, without fail he was there. It was almost like he was stalking her, making sure she was safe, even in the fantasy world that lay safe in her mind. But she never saw the youngest guardian. No, the young girl had only ever appeared to her once. Yuna had recognised her, but she couldn't think where from. Yet, Yuna couldn't seem to think at all, her head was pounding. Raising her forefinger and her thumb to the bridge of her nose, she closed her eyes.

"Whatcha up to?" Tidus appeared behind Yuna, stretching his arms in the air as he went. Yuna started, spinning around and fixing her guardian with a disapproving look.

"Oh, it's just you…" She resumed her position and sighed. "I'm just thinking."

"Too much thinking will give you a headache, Yuna." He joked, gently nudging her shoulder with his hand. She gave a small laugh and smiled.

"Oh, it's too late for that."

"Do you wanna lie down?" Concern flooded in to Tidus's tone, he was quite obviously worried about the young summoner beside him.

"No… it's okay. I have to be prepared." Frowning slightly, Tidus turned to quizzing Yuna.

"Prepared?" He scratched his head as he phrased the last part of the question. "Prepared for what?" Bowing her head, Yuna replied.

"Kilika was destroyed by Sin early this morning. When we arrive, I will perform the sending." Tidus should have known. But Yuna's mind had been filled with images of a young male, and Tidus had immediately tuned out. In his eyes, Yuna was his, and she always had been. Unfortunately, she didn't see things his way, but maybe she would if her fate wasn't so death shaped. Clearing his head of thoughts, he stared straight ahead.

"Oh… look." Yuna mumbled quietly.

"Huh?" Tidus queried, glancing at her. She pointed straight ahead.

"Land." She said simply, stepping away from Tidus and down to the deck.

Sure enough, land lay straight ahead. Tidus would have been pleased to see it, but there was an aura of destruction and heartbreak surrounding it. Debris from Sin's attack lay scattered in the water. Possessions belonging to the fallen were floating all around the ship. No matter where Tidus looked, all he could see and feel was damage. Sin had struck again, claiming yet more lives. It had to be stopped, if only there were a way to save Yuna as well.

The day passed rather quickly. Everybody lending a helping hand wherever it was needed. The citizens of Kilika offered what little food and drink they had to Yuna and her guardians. Yuna humbly refused, telling them that they needed to conserve what they had.

Finally the day came to a close with the sun setting on the horizon. Its rays highlighted the sky with seductive pinks and reds. The air was warm, it wouldn't be so bad for those who would be sleeping on the pier that night. Tidus had helped rebuild as many homes as he could throughout the course of the day, never letting Yuna out of his sight. She had entertained the children, healed the injured and offered guidance and comfort to the mourning. Neither of the two teens had seen the older guardians since they'd docked in Kilika port earlier that morning. They'd only made an appearance at sunset, when it was announced that the dead had not been Sent. Tidus felt his stomach knot as he glanced sideways at Yuna. She hated Sendings, she'd confessed to Tidus shortly after her first.

"It's painful, it hurts right here." She'd said as she'd put her hand to her heart. "I never want to do that again." And yet here she was, following two of Kilika's citizens to the place where she would Send the dead. Sighing heavily, Tidus fell in to step beside Yuna.

Just as they reached the port, he caught her wrist. She stopped and turned to look at him.

"Be strong, Yuna. You can do this." He said solemnly, before giving her a boyish grin. Yuna merely smiled and nodded. Tidus dropped her wrist so she could go talk to the leader of the destroyed town.

It was a sight he hoped he'd never see again. It was a process he wished Yuna would never have to go through again. It was a task he'd prayed she wouldn't take on.

What rotten luck he had.


	3. Was It A Dream?

_Chapter 3: Was It A … Dream?_

Yuna looked a little wary as she carefully placed her feet on the water. She walked forwards, every movement as graceful as a swan. Tidus stood, arms by his side, concern spread across his face. She'd stopped, staff poised in her hand and her head bowed. He made a move to step closer to the dock but Lulu put a hand out to stop him.

"She's just preparing. Wait." She told him slowly. Tidus nodded once and stepped back, his eyes never leaving sight of the Summoner.

Yuna gazed at the casket arrangement below her, they were beautifully arranged, but the thought of the bodies in there frightened her slightly. Yet, she knew it was the dead who wouldn't hurt her, it was the living who would. Shaking her head ever so slightly to clear her thoughts, Yuna proceeded to take a deep breath and begin the ceremony.

Her feet danced atop the water as she directed the Pyreflies with her staff.

She had only been dancing a matter of minutes before a surge of energy beneath the water gushed up into a platform. Slightly confused and taken aback, Yuna continued the ceremony. Pyreflies flew around her, wrapping themselves around the watery stage, their light reflecting off the water and forming rainbows about the pier. Those who hadn't witnessed the Sending Ceremony stood, awestruck. But those who had, it was nothing short of distressing and upsetting. It became unbearable for a young woman standing with the village elder. Tidus glanced over in time to see her collapse to the floor, sobbing out her already shattered heart. He spared her an unseen sympathetic look before turning back to Yuna. She appeared to be bringing the ritual to a close, the majority of the Pyreflies had made their way to the Farplane, and Yuna was slowing her dance down. Stepping into a halt, she turned her head to look at Tidus. He sent her a smile as she turned to look at the sunset painted in front of her.

"She's done well." Lulu broke the silence, causing Tidus to start and look at her.

"Oh… er… yeah. She's done very well." Raising his hand to rub the back of his neck, Tidus glanced back at the dock. Yuna's watery platform was slowly descending back into the steady flow of the water below. Once low enough, she hopped off and splashed hurriedly through the water to greet Lulu, who was waiting at the dock's edge for her.

"I hope… I hope I did okay?" Yuna muttered quickly, averting her gaze to the ground.

"You did very well, Yuna. But next time, no more tears hm?" Lulu wiped away the tears falling down the young Summoner's rosy cheeks. Yuna nodded feebly and looked up to see Tidus standing four feet away. He gave her a small wave and smiled. Yuna swept past Lulu and ran to Tidus. She stopped a foot away from him and bowed her head, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Tidus… did I do okay?" She asked timidly, blushing furiously.

"Yuna, you did great! I just wish there wasn't gonna be a next time… no one being killed by Sin… and no more Sendings for you." He saw her nod.

"But… there will always be a next time… no matter how much you hope and pray, Sin will always return… and it will take many innocent lives. But it is our punishment… for taking Machina for granted and using it unwisely. So we must repent."

"Yuna… are you saying that this is a good thing?"

"No! No, not at all! What I'm saying is, what will be, will be. And I must stop Sin, and bring happiness to those around us." Yuna looked up, tears welling in her eyes. "I will lose everything… I'll lose Lu, Wakka, Kimahri… I'll lose you…" Shaking her head, Yuna turned away from Tidus, looking out on to the slowly fading sunset. Tidus cautiously stepped up behind her, slowly lifting his arms to wrap them gently around her shoulders. He rested his head unsurely against hers, awaiting her reaction, if she was going to give him one at all.

"Don't do this, Tidus… it's not fair." Yuna sobbed, trying to pull away.

"I don't want to lose you, Yuna. And I don't want you to be upset. I never want to see you hurt."

"_This _is hurting me… let me go… please." Yuna continued to struggle until Tidus freed her. She stumbled forwards but caught herself on a post supporting the dock. Yuna spared Tidus a fleeting glance as she began to move quickly towards the harbour. Tidus made to grab her wrist but she moved it away before his fingers could grasp it. Glancing over her shoulder, she broke in to a run.

There she went again… running from Tidus and the feelings he knew she kept inside. But lately… he wasn't so sure those feelings were still there. She seemed to have fallen in love with the man in her visions… this God like male who wore strange attire, rode a foreign vehicle and carried a sword which looked far too large to be allowed. What did this man have that Tidus didn't?

Night had fallen, Yuna and her guardians were back aboard the S.S Liki. Tidus stood out on deck, foot placed firmly on a Blitzball ball. His thoughts were ten years away from where he stood. He recalled his first try at the "Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III". Naturally, he'd failed. His father had told him that no one else could do it. Full of self pride, Jecht had told Tidus that no one was better than himself… Tidus had been left deflated yet determined to prove Jecht wrong.

As Tidus brought his thoughts back to the present day, he sighed heavily. Sending the ball flying in to the steps, he waited for the rebound. The ball came hurtling back at Tidus who sent the ball up in to the air and used his head to return it. As it made yet another rebound, Tidus readied a punch, sending it back to the steps as soon as his fist made contact. The forced of his punch sent the ball hurtling off the steps and straight in to the air. Tidus leapt for it performing several pirouettes as he launched his foot at the ball, sending it spinning off over the ocean.

Tidus returned to earth with a thud, his gaze following the ball disbelievingly. He snapped back to reality and let out a chuckle.

"The best?" He laughed. "Yeah right!" The sound of muttering behind him caused his to start and turn. There, stood watching him were the Besaid Aurochs, accompanied by Yuna.

"Whoah… what's that called?" Wakka asked, his eyes following the path which the ball had rocketed off in.

"Heh… um… it doesn't have a name, anyone can do it if they try." Tidus shrugged.

"Show us one more time, ya?" Wakka handed Tidus another ball. He placed it on the ground at his feet and looked over to Yuna. She smiled and waved, seeming to have forgotten the events that took place earlier that evening. Taking his eyes away from her, Tidus shot the ball back at the steps once more.

As weariness became too much for Yuna to handle, Tidus escorted her to bed. She kept quiet, not making eye contact with him the whole way to the cabin. As they approached it, Yuna quickened her pace.  
"Could you wait out here while I change?" She asked as she opened the cabin door.

"Yeah, sure thing." Tidus folded his arms and stood against the wall.

Shutting the door quietly, Yuna hurried to the dresser, pulling its drawers open searching for her nightwear. Changing quickly out of her Summoner attire, she allowed Tidus to enter the small room. Yuna busied herself with plumping up her pillows as Tidus changed silently behind her.

"Yuna?" He asked suddenly, making Yuna jump.

"Y…yes?" She replied slowly, sweeping her night dress underneath her as she sat on the bed.

"Could you… describe the man in your visions for me, please?" Yuna gave Tidus a startled glance but nodded slowly.

"Yes… I…. I can. Um… he's from a small country town called Nibelheim… but he lives in Midgar. Let's see… he's tall, maybe five feet eleven inches… blonde hair… which, to be honest, looks like a Chocobo's feathers!" Yuna paused to giggle girlishly. Tidus moved himself so he could sit on his own bed. He gave her an imploring look to continue her description. "My apologies… where was I? Oh yes… he has these mesmerizing blue eyes! So bright and very pretty. His left ear is pierced… just like yours, Tidus. Only he wears a wolf in his ear. He looks unwell… his face is a little gaunt. He doesn't seem to smile either. But even without a smile, he's incredibly good looking."

"And where are we gonna meet this guy?" Tidus growled, he hadn't meant for his words to come out like that, he was just… jealous that Yuna liked this guy she'd never even met.

"I'm to meet him at Bikanel desert. But you and the others won't meet him until much later… due to circumstances that I know nothing of."

"So nameless is the hero in all this is he?" Tidus interrupted harshly, crossing his arms and fixing Yuna with an inquiring stare.

"He's not nameless, he has a name." She replied sheepishly.

"Ah-ha?" A small blush lit Yuna's cheeks as a small smile perched itself on her lips. Tidus glared at her, the sparkle in her eyes indicated she'd moved on. Tidus was now no more than a friend to her. And that hurt him, it hurt him deeply. He'd always been attracted to Yuna, more than she'd ever know. Tidus was sure she'd always returned his feelings, but now, he wasn't so sure.

He'd always contemplated telling her he loved her, to see what her reaction would be… he'd always imagined that she'd smile and then giggle like she does when she's embarrassed… yet now he wasn't so sure. She'd be laughing for a different reason, laughing through mockery and disbelief. Why, why had he left it so late? He cursed himself inwardly and looked back at Yuna. She was still gazing into space, smiling to herself. Putting his fingers to the bridge of his nose, Tidus contemplated the irony of this situation. He recalled his father had been through the same thing many years before, only he'd bagged the girl. Tidus let out a small chuckle and looked back at the thoughtful Yuna.

"Are you going to answer, Yuna?" Tidus asked, a little more civilised than before.

"I'm sorry, what were we saying?" Yuna asked as she snapped out of her trance.

"I asked you nameless's name." He reminded her, laying back and pulling the duvet over himself.

"Oh…" Silence followed, but it was filled by the sound of her rustling sheets and the duvet. Tidus waited patiently for her response, his arms folded behind his head and eyes shut. He heard her draw breath and exhale before she made any attempt to reply.

"His name, Tidus… his name is Cloud. Cloud… Strife."


End file.
